


January 15, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Just like a sore thumb,'' Supergirl said while she smiled.





	January 15, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''Just like a sore thumb,'' Supergirl said while she smiled before she and Amos went to battle a green creature on the Metropolis streets.

THE END


End file.
